


Strength

by tippens



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dean is Loved, M/M, Nightmares, POV Castiel, Protective Castiel, Sleeping Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippens/pseuds/tippens
Summary: Castiel is truly Dean's guardian angel.





	Strength

Dean Winchester is a strong man. Dangerous and deadly, if you're on the wrong side of things. But even strong people need to be taken care of. Maybe even more than the average person.

I watch Dean when he sleeps. Not every single night, but it does occur very often. I don't think he knows how violent he is in his sleep. It saddens me that, even in what is supposed to be a resting state, he's still fighting. 

He sleeps on his stomach. Sometimes he sleeps in the clothes he wore that day, complete with his bulky boots. Most nights, he seems to have stripped down to a t-shirt and his boxers.

Every night that I've watched over him - without fail - he punches or kicks at nothing. He mumbles _’no’_ , sometimes even yells it. Sometimes it passes. Sometimes it doesn't. I've taken to soothing him when he can't stop yelling. The first time I tried comforting him, he punched me in the arm. Judging by the impact and considering my time as a mortal, I concluded that it must have been painful for the reciever under normal circumstances. He's hit me a few times, but I think his subconscious self has gotten used to me. He doesn't even grab my wrist anymore when I caress the small of his back. His breathing still hitches, though, and I can feel his muscles tense and prepare to attack before relaxing. His breathing always slows in the end. If I sit with him long enough, he sleeps soundly all night.

Most recently, he calls for me. 

He mumbles, "Cas."

I thought I had heard incorrectly the first time. Then he continued to repeat himself in increasing volume and desperation.

I always tell him that I am there. Sometimes the sound of my voice seems to be enough.

The thing that fascinates me the most is that I have not once used any power on him while he's sleeping. I'm not sure I have the ability to ebb night terrors in any supernatural sense.

It saddens me that I can't heal his mental trauma. I think his time in Hell still haunts his dreams. He never seems to remember the nightmares or my presence throughout the night. 

I'm grateful that he doesn't remember the nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes at one in the morning, so I hope sleep deprivation isn't tricking me into thinking this is cuter than it really is. 'Cause right now, it seems REAL FUCKING CUTE OK.


End file.
